Lesson Learned
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Isabella Swan aprenderá uma lição diferenciada nas primeiras semanas de faculdade. CONCLUÍDA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Isabella Swan estava em sua primeira semana de aula. Os cabelos castanhos que caiam ondulados sobre suas costas eram de uma maciez sem par. Ela gostava realmente de seus cabelos.

A manha não era de sol. Porem, a brisa quente dava ao tempo um aspecto morno, agradável. Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, optou por uma camiseta suave que lhe deixavam os ombros a mostra e modelava a cintura. Uma calça jeans lhe deixou contente ao se ver refletida no espelho do corredor de sua casa.

Com passos apressados em cima de um salto alto, Bella andava no corredor da faculdade que ecoava o atrito de seu sapato no chão liso. Olhando o mapa que trazia a mãos, e aleatoriamente o relógio de pulso, enquanto sua mente se distraia no que aquele semestre iria influenciar em sua vida não notou a aproximação de alguém vindo do lado contrario ao seu.

Com fones de ouvidos altos, ele caminhava com os olhos atentos no livro que deveria comentar na aula. O jazz tranqüilo que lhe acalmava o corpo o distraia quanto ao café já estava gelado na outra mão. Os cabelos loiros arrumados e a camisa bem passada não faziam jus ao homem que participara da festa de boas vindas da faculdade no fim de semana passado. A dor de cabeça parecia ser mínima, agora que a segunda feira chegara para todos, porem ela ainda não tinha abandonado o seu organismo, o lembrando a cada latejada, da musica frenética e de seu corpo suado dançando no ritmo da batida.

O que se sucedeu se não foi a cena mais clichê possivelmente imaginada por todos, talvez apenas uma brincadeirinha adorada pelo tal de destino. Sim, eles se trombaram. Sim, a camisa dele ficou suja de café, e definitivamente sim, ela caiu no chão com o impacto no peito do novo professor de Literatura.

-Desculpa! – ela declarou tremula, baixo e totalmente constrangida.

Os olhos azuis apenas fitaram a barriga plana e desenhada perfeitamente que a blusa de Bella deixou aparecer, subindo por todo o tronco, antes de se fixarem na face tingida de um vermelho forte.

Carlisle sorriu ao sentir o café gelado escorrer por seu abdômen e umedeceu lábios em resposta a sua visão.

Oferecendo a mão a jovem caída, ele perguntou.

-Você não é professora, não é?

Definitivamente, não.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – Você esta falando serio?**

_Ela sabia que aqueles lábios molhados diziam alguma coisa que ela teria que prestar atenção, porem ela só conseguia sentir os arrepios que sua voz grave e imponente causava em seu corpo enquanto ele comentava como seriam as aulas daquele semestre._

_Os minutos pareciam correr feito o vento, quando finalmente ele conclui a aula, se despedindo da sala._

_-Como? – ela praguejou baixo. – Já acabou?_

_-Isabella? – ouviu uma voz feminina chamar atrás de si._

_-Bella. – corrigiu. – Sim, sou eu. – virou-se para quem quer que estivesse chamando._

_-Alice. – a garota baixa e de cabelos curtos e pretos se apresentou, estendendo a mão. – Passou realmente rápida a aula, não é? – ela brincou. – Ele consegue fazer isso._

_-Vocês... se conhecem? – gaguejou, sentindo um pouco de frustração._

"_Esqueça Bella, ele definitivamente não é pro seu bico. Aquela cena, do corredor, em que você o viu tirando a camisa em sua frente, foi só uma coincidência." – pensou._

_Alice começou a rir, frenética. _

_-Claro, Bella. – respondeu intima. – Ele é meu pai._

_Bella imediatamente olhou para o homem alto, loiro e de ombros largos que apagava a lousa e retornou o olhar para Alice._

_-Pai? – riu desconfiada. – Conte outra!_

_-Acredite. – empurrou o ombro de Bella que já estava em pé. – Quer dizer, não biologicamente falando. Mas quem se importa? – sorriu._

_-Claro! Quem se importa. – concluiu um pouco impressionada._

_Alice sorriu e começou a se dirigir até a porta da sala, sendo seguida por Bella._

_-Você fica. – ele falou de forma autoritária enquanto guardava alguns papeis dentro de sua pasta preta, enquanto Bella ia em direção da porta. – Precisamos conversar. – os olhos azuis serpentearam pelo corpo de Bella que esperava parada em frente de sua mesa de forma relaxada, vendo os olhos de Carlisle queimarem de luxuria ao repousarem em seu decote._

_-Algum problema? – perguntou quando finalmente encontrou os olhos azuis do professor, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar com a volúpia contida ali._

_-Talvez. – ele contornou a mesa, parando rente a Bella._

_Ela sentia o calor que vinha do peito coberto por uma simples camiseta de malha, que ele usava por baixo da camisa. O perfume a envolveu como uma abraço enquanto os olhos dele a despiam violentamente._

_-Podemos resolvê-lo? – perguntou olhando fixo para os lábios entreabertos dele._

_Ele mordeu o lábio inferior em resposta e espalmando sua mão na bunda de Bella, a trouxe para junto de si._

_-Sim, podemos resolver._

_Ela sentiu toda e qualquer força que tinha em suas pernas saírem correndo junto com o seu auto controle pela porta._

_Carlisle apertou mais o quadril de Bella contra o seu, girando o corpo dos dois, e sentando Isabella em sua mesa._

_Os lábios apressados foram de encontro para o pescoço de Bella, que arfando cruzou as pernas na cintura de Carlisle. Ela gemia baixinho enquanto sentia a ereção dele no meio de suas pernas, puxando o cabelo loiro em reflexo. _

_Carlisle chupava de forma provocativa o pescoço e o ombro exposto de Bella, enquanto ela sentia os tremores a deixarem amolecida nos braços fortes dele._

_-Bella? – ele a chamou. – Bella?_

_Ela não conseguia raciocinar algo para responder o chamado sentindo o membro que lhe pressionava o baixo ventre._

-Isabella!!??

Como após receber um balde de água fria, sua visão ficou nítida e ela viu vários rostos voltados para ela. A figura alta, que a segundos atrás a envolvia num abraço, agora esperava de braços cruzados uma resposta em frente a sala.

-Você poderia repetir, professor? – ela perguntou baixo e envergonhada, se afundando na cadeira.

-A senhorita poderia dividir com a turma, o que espera desse curso? – ele perguntou olhando-a fixamente.

-Você esta falando serio? – indagou confusa. – Quer dizer, eu... talvez... er... eu espero. – sua mão encontrou a testa com força, escorregando pelos cabelos. – Eu espero conseguir entender como funciona a nossa literatura!

"RIDICULA! QUE BOSTA FOI ESSA, ISABELLA SWAN? ENTENDER A LITERATURA? A MERDA COM ESSE ENTENDIMENTO" – ela se surrava mentalmente.

-Certo. – ele virou-se para o quadro, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Merda! – sussurrou.

-Psiu. – ouviu enquanto ainda se xingava. – Hey.

Virou-se para a voz que a chamava atrás de si.

-Oi! – cochichou vendo Alice curvada em sua direção.

-Sou Alice Cullen. – se apresentou. – E você é Isabella Swan. Certo?

-Sim. – sorriu. – Bella. – corrigiu.

-Nova por aqui, não é?

-Sim. – ela respondeu constrangida.

-Eu também. – Alice sussurrou piscando para Bella.

-Ótimo. – Bella movimentou os lábios.

-Vamos ser ótimas amigas. – Alice avisou.

-Claro que sim. – Bella riu de como aquilo era psicótico.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – Esperando o que, Swan?**

Bella sentia o desconforto em seu baixo ventre devido a sua alucinação recente. Ela se perguntava como aquilo poderia ter acontecido.

Parecia tão real... - defendia.

-Bella! – Alice sentou-se na cadeira vazia do seu lado. – Vamos? – ela tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios. – A aula terminou a alguns minutos e você se quer se mexeu.

-Já acabou? – perguntou olhando em volta, vendo tudo totalmente vazio.

-Sim! – Alice riu. – Venha! – levantou-se puxando Bella junto.

-Ele deve ter me achado uma idiota. – Bella comentou enquanto novamente seu salto ecoava pelo corredor. – Você sabe..."Entender melhor nossa literatura." – ela confessou, rindo nervosamente.

-Quem? Carlisle?

-É! – Bella corou por estar confessando isso.

-Por que você acha isso? – Alice empurrou de leve o ombro de Bella. – Ele não achou nada.

-Como você pode saber? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Digamos... – Alice levou a mão ao queixo dramaticamente. – Eu o conheço. – riu de algo que parecia ser uma piada interna.

-A claro! – Bella respondeu sarcástica. – Você é filha dele.

-Como sabe? – Alice arregalou os olhos.

Bella sentiu um punhado de areia descer por sua garganta com a confirmação de Alice.

-O que foi? – perguntou rindo novamente. – É eu sei, ele é novo de mais e blá blá blá! – ela comentou. – Mas podemos dizer que ele é meu pai, sim. Agora venha Bella, vamos comer alguma coisa. – enlaçou os braços de Bella e continuou andando.

Bella não conseguia tirar o olhar luxurioso de Carlisle da cabeça. Não se deu conta de ter chego à lanchonete até que Alice perguntou pra ela o que queria. Ao se virar pra responder, sentiu-se sua perna amolecer.

-Isabella não é? – perguntou. – Você esta bem? – o sorriso rasgou a face de Carlisle gentilmente.

-Sim, eu acho. – Bella respondeu sentindo seu baixo ventre formigando.

-O que você vai querer Isabella? – ele perguntou olhando-a fundo nos olhos.

-Só Bella! – corrigiu. – Hm, uma garrafa d'água? – seu tom de voz saiu confuso demais.

-Certo. – ele riu baixo. – Alice, duas garrafas de água, por favor. Vamos sentar? – perguntou gentil

-Pode ser. – Bella se mordia a cada resposta idiota.

Os dois se olhavam intensamente enquanto Alice fazia o pedido no balcão da lanchonete. Os olhos de Carlisle eram fixos nos lábios cheios de Bella enquanto ela os mordia levemente de nervoso.

-Aqui esta.- Alice colocou a garrafa na frente dos dois.

-Obrigado Alice! – Carlisle agradeceu se levantando. – Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. – o olhar não se desviava de Bella. –Tchau Bella. – e com um beijo demorado no rosto, ele se foi. Antes de sair, soltou um pequeno papel no colo dela enquanto Alice olhava distraída o cardápio.

-O que é isso? – sussurrou baixo abrindo o papel.

"_Esperando o que para me seguir, Swan?"_

Um gemido baixo saiu de seus lábios ao terminar de ler aquele recado. Ela já sentia uma onda de calor invadir seu corpo enquanto abria a garrafa rapidamente, dando um gole longo.

-Alice! – chamou apressada. – Preciso ir ao banheiro.

-Vamos Bella. – Alice sorriu já se levantando.

-Er... – Bella segurou seu ombro. – Não se incomode. – o ar entrando rápido para dentro de seu corpo de ansiedade. – Eu preciso ir sozinha. – gesticulou nervosa.

Alice fez uma cara de confusão, mas deu de ombros.

-Ta bom! – maneou a cabeça rindo. – Vai lá!

Bella se segurou para não sair correndo. A ansiedade queimava seu corpo e ela já se sentia excitada demais. Uma sala, outra sala.

-Mas cadê ele?

Ela sentiu mãos fortes envolverem sua cintura enquanto ela olhava dentro de uma sala vazia.

-Procurando por mim, _Bella_? – sua voz soando rouca demais, perto demais da nuca de Bella, que em resposta a pergunta, apenas pressionou mais seu corpo contra Carlisle.

Carlisle rosnou ao sentir a bunda de Bella pressionando sua ereção que pulsava dentro de sua calça desde que a viu mordendo os lábios na lanchonete.

-Você acha isso justo, Bella? – perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido, enquanto empurrava mais seu membro duro contra ela. – Me deixar assim? – o lóbulo de Bella rapidamente sendo capturado pelos lábios de Carlisle, que puxava o rosto dela para perto do seu pelos cabelos castanhos enroscados em seus dedos longos.

Bella não conseguia emitir nenhum som. Sua garganta estava fechada devida a toda ansiedade que se acumulava no local que sentia o membro de Carlisle roçar sensualmente em sua pele.

-O que você quer com tudo isso, Bella? – ele perguntou pressionando numa estocada falsa e acariciando os seios de Bella por cima da blusa.

-Você! – ela sussurrou rebolando o quadril involuntariamente em busca de alivio para a desconfortável excitação que lhe fazia gemer cada vez mais.

Carlisle soltou um gemido rouco na orelha dela que quase a fez cair de joelhos no mesmo instante, mas as mãos dele a trazia cada vez mais contra seu corpo.

-Você vai ter! – ele falou levando a mão ao botão da calça apressado, enquanto a empurrava contra a parede mais próxima. – E vai ser agora!

Bella gemeu enquanto suas unhas se cravavam no ombro dele. Suas mãos entraram no mesmo frenesi que Carlisle tinha nas dele para abrir a calça jeans que lhe impedia de alcançar o prazer.

-Carlisle? – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir no corredor. – Carlisle? – ela se aproximava.

-Não ligue para ela. – Carlisle sussurrou enquanto apertava o membro que babava na boxer branca enquanto com a outra mão acariciava a lateral do corpo de Bella.

-Carlisle, cadê você? – a voz cada vez mais próxima da porta.

-Merda! – ele sussurrou baixo enquanto subia a calça novamente para corpo. – Merda!!

Bella sentia ondas de calor subir por sua barriga e a adrenalina fazer seu sangue correr rápido por seus ouvidos. As mãos que lhe acariciavam a cintura agora eram rápidas subindo a calça e arrumando a ereção para que ficasse _menos_ evidente.

-Você não vai conseguir esconder. – Bella riu ajeitando os cabelos e mordendo os lábios.

-Com você fazendo isso com os seus lábios, vai ser difícil mesmo! – ele apertou a ereção contra seu próprio corpo, para aliviar a necessidade de estar dentro de Bella.

-Fazendo o que? – Bella se aproximou de Carlisle e mordeu a orelha dele, escorregando a mão pelo peito e abdômen, chegando finalmente ao membro de Carlisle que latejava. – Isso? – raspou as unhas compridas no volume por cima da calça.

Carlisle urrou praticamente, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar e seus músculos se contorcerem. Seu corpo sofreu um leve tremor antes que ele empurrou novamente Bella na parede e pressionando o corpo contra o dela, capturou os lábios cheios com os seus e erguendo a perna dela, em sua cintura.

-Nunca mais me provoque desse jeito, Swan. – ele advertiu após puxar o lábio inferior dela com os dentes e empurrar seu quadril contra o centro úmido de Bella.

-Carlisle!!! – a voz da mulher passou pela porta da sala onde eles estavam e antes que ele saísse, respirou fundo arrumando os cabelos e passando as costas da mão na boca.

-Victoria? – sua voz soou formal e controlada, sendo que segundos atrás Carlisle gemia e estava ofegante.

Bella começou a rir, frustrada por estar completamente molhada e quente numa sala vazia. Suas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo quente enquanto ela imaginava sendo penetrada por Carlisle. Depois de alguns minutos, a consciência que estava realmente sozinha naquela sala completamente abafada finalmente lhe veio a tona.

Arrumou novamente o cabelo e saiu da sala, não se permitiu olhar para trás no corredor um minuto se quer enquanto com o libido gritando envolta dela, ela caminhava de volta pra junto de Alice.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – Provocações**

Bella não conseguia esquecer o toque quente de Carlisle em seu corpo, e nem queria, essa é a verdade. Os sonhos daquela noite tiveram como personagem principal ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que o próprio Carlisle a tocando, a desejando.

Quando o sol finalmente ultrapassou a janela envidraçada e tocou sua pele exposta, Bella arfou. Sim, ela estava visualizando a língua quente de Carlisle deslizando por toda sua pele, absorvendo seu gosto.

Inútil dizer que no instante em que sua língua a penetrou, o despertador gritou ao seu lado, desfazendo toda e qualquer ilusão de Bella que permanecia no estado de dormência, mesmo de olhos abertos.

A água gelada que refrescou sua nuca e seu rosto foi o suficiente para que ela decidisse que teria que ter aquele homem para ela, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ela fizesse naquele dia. Seu sexo já úmido pelo sonho gritava pela pressão fornecida pela ereção do professor, e ela definitivamente precisava vê-lo gemer dentro dela.

Em frente ao espelho, Bella olhava seu corpo em cima do salto alto. O decote na blusa vermelha estava exatamente onde ela desejava e a calça jeans apertada mostrava exatamente o que ela queria.

Os minutos demoravam a passar enquanto ela esperava que ele entrasse na sala de aula. Seus olhos castanhos cobertos por traços firmes de um lápis preto eram fixos na porta, ignorando totalmente o professor da vez.

Quando finalmente ele entrou pela porta, Bella sentiu uma onda de calor subir por seu corpo assim que os olhos azuis pousaram em seu corpo. Vê-lo engolir seco foi extremamente prazeroso para Bella, que observava cada gesto de Carlisle de perto.

Umedecer os lábios. A cada passada de língua que Bella dava, Carlisle sentia-se mais apertado e incontrolável dentro de suas calças. A voz cada vez mais rouca de tesão também deixava Bella arrepiada e forçada a se segurar na cadeira para que não avançasse e implorasse para que ele a penetrasse ali mesmo, na frente dos outros alunos em cima de sua mesa.

Os minutos que insistiam em correr lenta e tortuosamente no relógio transformavam cada vez mais a ansiedade de Bella em excitação. Ela sentia seu corpo inteiro eletrizado por conta da respiração ofegante e das intensas ondas de calor que lhe envolviam. As mãos pequenas que acariciavam a própria barriga agora desciam pelas pernas em tensão.

Aos poucos Bella deixou sua mente se soltar e em segundos ela já podia se ver sendo penetrada luxuriosamente em cima da mesa larga de madeira. Os gemidos abafados eram baixos enquanto ela deslizava os dedos por entre as coxas.

Com a respiração alterada para quem deveria estar anotando, Bella estremecia com cada estocada imaginaria que ele poderia dar. Quando por pouco estava para gemer incontrolavelmente junto com Carlisle, Alice intercedeu em boa hora.

-Sonhando de novo, Bella? – Alice perguntou rindo depois de acotovelar Bella, durante a aula. – Com quem, dessa vez?

-Se você souber... – Bella pensou, olhando Carlisle de costas para a sala e controlando a respiração. – Não irá ficar muito contente. – sorriu relembrando os últimos minutos de sua fantasia.

-Vamos sair essa noite? – Alice perguntou empolgada.

-Mas Alice... – Bella interrompeu. – É quarta feira, ainda. – protestou.

-Idai? – perguntou sorrindo e levantou-se.

Bella deu de ombros e começou a arrumar suas coisas, seu olhar fixo no do de Carlisle enquanto a sala esvaziava.

Ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de se fazer de difícil diante daquele olhar que a deixava completamente amolecida. Sua respiração já estava ofegante enquanto ela andava entre as carteiras, rumo a porta.

-Swan? – a voz rompeu o silencio da sala com o timbre rouco, sedutor.

-Sim, professor? – Isabella se virou nos calcanhares, mordendo o canto do lábio como sabia que faria ele perder o controle.

Carlisle se encostou na mesa e a chamou com o dedo indicador, e antes que ela pudesse realmente se aproximar, puxou sua cintura de encontro ao seu quadril que já pulsava em antecipação.

Os lábios rápidos que assaltaram a boca de Bella imediatamente sugavam a pele macia do pescoço exposto.

-Seremos interrompidos hoje? – a voz de Bella soou baixa e carregada de excitação próximo do ouvido de Carlisle que empurrava seu membro contra o baixo ventre de Bella, enquanto ela puxava os cabelos arrumados dele.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas continuava a beijar a pele arrepiada de Bella enquanto as mãos subiam pela lateral do corpo dela, retirando sua blusa rapidamente.

Carlisle gemeu por ver os seios de Bella em sua frente, sem nenhuma resistência ou proteção. Mordiscando os bicos e sentindo a pele macia em sua boca, logo em seguida, ele respirava pesadamente na pele rosada.

Bella soltou o gemido que segurava na garganta durante a aula e envolveu a cintura dele com uma perna, puxando-o mais para perto de seu centro. Carlisle dessa vez não enrolou tanto para desabotoar a camisa e descer a calça jeans junto com a boxer, liberando seu membro ereto.

Bella envolveu em sua mão o masturbando enquanto sentia a língua quente de Carlisle rodear seu mamilo. Ele gemeu rouco enquanto investia na mão de Bella, movimentando seu quadril dedos de Carlisle soltaram rapidamente a calça de Bella, puxando-as até o calcanhar, para depois lançar pela sala. O fio dental que Bella usava foi retirado violentamente do corpo dela, deixando marcas vermelhas do elástico em seu quadril, porem Carlisle não pensava em ser gentil sentindo as mãos pequenas lhe masturbando tão habilmente.

Bella estremeceu quando sentiu os dedos longos tocarem seu clitóris enquanto ela acelerava o vai e vem com sua mão. Carlisle a estimulava fundo. Quando o quadril de Bella acompanhava as investidas de seus dedos, ele retirou levando-os até a boca e sentindo o gosto de Bella em sua língua.

Puxou-a pelas coxas, deitando-a na mesa enquanto se posicionava no meio de suas pernas.

Ele se deitou sobre ela em cima da mesa e se aproximando do rosto dela, pressionou seu membro na entrada úmida de Bella.

-Você tem certeza? – a voz rouca dele sussurrou próximo do ouvido de Bella, como se realmente precisasse perguntar...

Bella ergueu seu quadril, se entregando ao intenso calor que a envolveu enquanto sentia centímetro após centímetro dentro de si. Carlisle gemeu, puxando-a mais para si pelo quadril e a penetrando fundo, se deliciando com cada movimento que lhe colocava mais profundamente dentro de Bella.

-Tão apertada... – gemeu enquanto começava a se movimentar, sentindo seu membro sendo estimulado pela pele quente e macia que o envolvia.

Bella gemia enquanto sentia seus pontos sensíveis serem alcançados pelo membro de

Carlisle que pulsava dentro dela. Porem num segundo que ela achou ser rápido demais, ele não estava mais dentro dela.

-De costas, Bella. – ele falou de forma safada, batendo na bunda exposta de Bella.

Ela gemeu baixo enquanto se debruçava na mesa, apertando as mãos não borda enquanto esperava senti-lo novamente. Carlisle a penetrou de uma vez, sem dó. Bella gemeu baixo enquanto sentia seus cabelos sendo puxados enquanto Carlisle empurrava mais fundo.

-Rebola Bella. – ele pediu entre gemidos puxando mais o cabelo pela nuca de Bella, que tinha seu tronco erguido na mesa enquanto rebolava para trás, sentindo ele alcançar mais fundo sua intimidade.

Enquanto estocava, Carlisle via o rosto retorcido de prazer de Bella virado para trás, vendo seu movimento de vai e vem.

Com as costas rosada de Bella a sua disposição, Carlisle beijou o meio dela antes de morder seu ombro e acelerar os movimentos, apertando os seios de Bella enquanto massageava seu clitóris com os dedos firmes.

-Não para. – Bella conseguiu gemer enquanto Carlisle estocava continuamente dentro dela, tocando seu ponto sensível.

-Não irei parar. – ele respondia enquanto rebolava, aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas.

Bella sentiu suas pernas amolecerem após sentir a língua de Carlisle em sua nuca. Sua resposta imediata foi 'morder' o membro que lhe estimulava e gemer empurrando o quadril para trás, sentindo-o mais fundo. Carlisle sentiu o ar lhe faltar, e com um urro estocou mais duas vezes, forte, firme, se derramando dentro de Bella logo em seguida.

-Nada mal. – falou sob o fôlego, saindo de dentro dela e encostando-se à cadeira mais próxima, olhando fixo Bella se recuperar.

-Como é que é? – Bella perguntou, se levantando e se aproximando novamente de Carlisle, o estimulando novamente.

-Nada mal! – repetiu sedutor.

Bella sentiu o desafio na voz de Carlisle, e já sentindo o membro duro na sua mão se ajoelhou, colocando a glande vermelha na boca e chupando, fazendo Carlisle gemer alto e segurar novamente os cabelos dela, empurrando mais fundo.

Bella contornou toda a extensão com a língua e quando ele resolveu pedir por mais, se colocou de pé e caçando suas roupas respondeu indiferente.

-É... – começou olhando-o fixamente. – Nada mal. – e começou a se vestir rapidamente, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios inchados.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Atrasos, cobranças, voyeurismo.**

A semana correu rápida. A sexta feira já dava as caras e o episódio em cima da mesa foi aparentemente esquecido pelos dois, porém a freqüência de Bella nas aulas de Carlisle diminuiu muito. Se não era a falta de atenção ou os atrasos, ela simplesmente não aparecia na sala de aula.

-Bella? – Alice sussurrou enquanto Carlisle passava algo no projetor. – Bella? – chamou de novo.

-Oi Alice! – Bella virou para trás, encarando a amiga. – O que foi?

-O que esta acontecendo? – Alice perguntou preocupada. – Você esta tão diferente.

-Nada não. – ela sorriu. – "Só transei com seu pai, ou qualquer coisa que ele for seu."- pensou. – Só estou cansada.

-Mas o ano começou agora. – Alice comentou sorrindo.

-É! – Bella riu. – Mas acho que isso não era exatamente o que eu queria. – virou-se para frente encontrando o olhar repressor de Carlisle a sua frente.

Bella inalou fundo e abaixou o olhar. - Merda! – resmungou.

O tempo, como era rotina na aula de Carlisle, passou rápido demais para que Bella percebesse. Quando sua atenção voltou-se para o momento e o restante da sala, que estava vazia, ela se levantou. A impressão de deja vu que invadiu os dois no momento em que a voz grave dele soou pela sala pedindo para que ela parasse foi, no mínimo, excitante.

-O que foi, _professor_? – Bella perguntou, sarcasticamente, parada na frente da grande mesa escura, trocando o peso de seu corpo na perna.

-Estou preocupado com você, Isabella. – ele devolveu no mesmo tom enquanto arrumava seu material. – O que esta acontecendo? – os olhos subiram pelo corpo de Bella até pousarem em seu rosto.

Bella puxou o ar, desviando o olhar e pensando no que responder. Apenas soltou-o bruscamente logo em seguida.

-Nada. – falou irritada. – E é só Bella.

Os pulsos fechados e os olhos cerrados apenas a distrairam, não deixando-a perceber que ele dera a volta na mesa e estava em sua frente com os braços cruzados no peito.

-Eu espero que esse nada não tenha a ver comigo.

Bella riu exageradamente, mas parou ao sentir as mãos grandes envolvendo seu quadril e o peito forte lhe apertar os seios.

-O que esta fazendo? – perguntou surpresa.

-O que você acha?

-Me solta agora, ou...

-Ou? – ele perguntou com o lóbulo de Bella na ponta de sua língua.

Bella se debateu tentando sair dos braços de Carlisle, e quando conseguiu, se arrependeu imediatamente.

-Eu só... – ela começou, mexendo nos cabelos nervosa.

-Você só não conseguiu separar as coisas, não? – Carlisle voltou a cruzar os braços no peito. – Como eu imaginei que aconteceria... – desencostou da mesa e continuou a guardar suas coisas.

-Não é isso, mas...

-Mas. – ele interrompeu, colocando Bella contra a parede mais próxima. -Daqui pra frente, sem atrasos. Sem respostas evasivas, sem distrações. – ele pressionou a já pulsante ereção no baixo ventre de Bella, que arfava sentindo a parede em suas costas e sendo perfeitamente distraída com mordidas em toda a linha do maxilar. – Estamos entendidos? – afastou-se, deixando-a ali. Sem ar, pálida, trêmula e completamente [b]molhada[/b].

Com sua mochila atravessada no tronco, ele saiu da sala com passos firmes ecoando pelos corredores enquanto ele apertava seu membro sobre a calça, sentindo leves tremores correrem por seu corpo.

Bella não conseguia se mover. Seu corpo não respondia a nenhum comando que não fosse ditado por aquela voz grave. Sentia sua intimidade pulsar de excitação, e sua cabeça ficara completamente zonza.

-Merda! – falou um pouco mais alto do que o normal, recuperando uma parte do controle de seu corpo. – Merda!

-Hey! – uma face morena surgiu pela porta. – Isabella, não é?

Bella cerrou os olhos e apenas sussurrou um Bella pro moreno 'bombadinho' que surgira pela porta.

-Certo, Bella. – sorriu abertamente. – Amanhã darei uma festa na minha casa, meu aniversario ou algo do tipo. – ele riu do que parecia ser uma piada interna. – Você topa ir? – perguntou animado.

-Claro. – mentiu, analisando-o melhor. – Onde que é?

-Aqui esta. – ele sorriu ainda mais, entregando um papel dobrado com o endereço. – Quero te ver lá. – e os olhos negros correram pelo corpo dela luxuriosos. – Até.

Bella observou o papel em suas mãos.

*

No dia seguinte...

*

O som tocava alto na casa em que o endereço no papel indicava. Bella sorriu ao ver Alice logo no jardim, pelo menos não ficaria sozinha.

-Oi Alice.

-Hey Bells! – sorriu abraçando a amiga. – Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – sorriu largamente.

E outra vez, se enganara.

-Esse é o Jasper. – ela indicou ao rapaz alto e loiro. – Jazz, essa é aquela amiga que eu comentei, Bella.

-Prazer. – um sorriso completamente constrangido surgiu nos lábios de Bella ao ver o rapaz e saber que com certeza seguraria vela caso ficasse ali. – Lice, vou achar o dono da festa, depois nos vemos.

-Jacob deve estar lá dentro. – Jasper comentou abraçando Alice.

-Obrigada.

Bella só não saiu correndo, porque o salto alto poderia prender em algum buraco no gramado, e ela realmente não queria se expor dessa maneira. Com um pé seguido do outro, conseguiu adentrar a casa que parecia imensa.

-Olha quem está aí! – a voz grave soou vinda do corredor a suas costas.

-Heey! – ela falou animada, virando-se em sua direção. – Jacob!

Jacob riu e a abraçou apertado.

-Bom te ver aqui. – falou rouco no ouvido dela.

-Parabéns! – Bella exclamou animada, levantando os braços. – Mas eu não te trouxe nada! – riu sem graça.

Jacob começou a rir incontrolavelmente, deixando-a totalmente constrangida.

-Qual é a graça? – ela perguntou empurrando o ombro dele, sem graça.

-Desculpe. – ele respirava fundo. – Mas não é meu aniversário hoje.

-Mas...

-Eu sei, eu sei. Desculpe. – abraçou-a novamente, ainda rindo. – Mas era só brincadeira mesmo.

O rosto de Bella ferveu rapidamente enquanto as caricias de Jacob começavam a se intensificar em seu cox.

Bella envolveu o pescoço largo dele, deixando-se levar.

-Bella. – uma voz conhecida a chamou, divertida.

Os braços soltaram Jacob no instante em que o reconhecimento se fez presente.

Virando-se rapidamente nos braços que a seguravam firmemente, ela o encarou, e o choque não foi maior ao ver Victoria ao seu lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

-Professor. – Bella cumprimentou formalmente, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Só Carlisle, por favor. – ele sorriu casualmente. – Professor só quando estiver na frente daquela sala. – completou.

_Ou me comendo de bruços na sua mesa de mogno. _– Bella completou mentalmente, sorrindo.

O clima ficara tenso, e antes que quaisquer das partes puxasse**m** algum assunto, Victoria puxou Carlisle de volta para o jardim.

Os dois caminharam até o jardim de mãos dadas. Victoria falava coisas sem importâncias.

A musica que tocava alto, chegara ao fim, dando lugar a outra mais agitada. Carlisle não conseguia dar atenção a Victoria que falava sem parar.

-Você quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Não. – ela sorriu.

-Certo. Já venho.

Ele entrou rápido na casa. Os olhos eram rápido pela multidão que dançava na sala livre de moveis. Ela não estava ali.

Rapidamente o corpo de Bella caia na cama macia, com o tronco definido de Jacob já despido por cima. Os lábios cheios eram apressados na boca de Bella, tanto que a porta, totalmente escancarada foi rapidamente esquecida pelos dois.

As mãos ávidas passavam por toda a parte do corpo que poderia se alcançar. As peças de roupas desnecessárias já eram atiradas pelo chão do quarto enquanto os corpos gritavam um pelo o outro.

Carlisle passara pela porta correndo, e estancou no mesmo momento que ouviu um gemido de Bella ecoar pelo corredor. O tesão mesclado a raiva começava a correr por suas veias e ele não se privou de vê-la sendo possuída pelo garoto.

O som alto no andar de baixo e a pouca importância ao mundo ao redor daquela cama, impediram dos dois perceberem a presença de Carlisle encostado na parede de frente para a porta.

Com uma rapidez os dois já estavam despidos e aumentando a intimidade das caricias.

As unhas escuras de Bella apertavam forte a pele morena de Jacob enquanto o quadril do mesmo roçava no úmido sexo dela.

Carlisle deslizava a mão por seu abdômen e apertava seu membro duro por cima do jeans. Os olhos fixos no rosto corado de Bella eram, no mínimo, desejosos.

O local onde o corpo dos dois se encostava, começava a suar. A fricção desesperada dos sexos era alucinante. As mãos grandes subiam por todo o tronco de Bella, brincando com os mamilos endurecidos.

O ombro largo de Jacob impedia que Bella visse Carlisle ali, totalmente excitado com a cena, olhando-a atentamente. Ela gemia baixinho enquanto sentia o membro de Jacob roçar em sua entrada. Ela sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer sob o dele, a excitação estava deixando-a descontrolada.

Segurando-se no pescoço de Jacob, ela se aproximou de seu ouvido, sussurrando que não agüentava mais esperar.

Jacob sorriu abertamente, beijando o ombro que estava próximo de seus lábios e a deitando novamente no coxão, deslizou sua língua pelo corpo exposto de Bella, até chegar a seu baixo ventre, abrindo mais as pernas dela e fitando a feminilidade oferecida a ele.

Bella estremeceu com a respiração ofegante que lhe tocava a pele sensível, e gemeu, erguendo os quadris quando sentiu a língua macia lhe lamber lentamente toda a extensão de seu sexo.

Os lábios, mordidos fortemente, abafavam os gemidos que subiam por sua garganta. Seu corpo se contraia com cada toque, e ela sentia seus pelos se arrepiarem.

-Jacob. – falou sob o fôlego, acariciando os cabelos negros. – Mais!

A risada abafada lhe causou outro arrepio, e ela se apoiou nos cotovelos, mas antes que seus olhos castanhos pousassem no rosto no meio de suas pernas, ela encontrou o olhar luxurioso de Carlisle na porta. Seu corpo se congelou no mesmo momento em que viu ele morder os lábios e aumentar a força em que apertava seu volume por cima da calça. Jacob continuava a lhe sugar, enquanto Bella não conseguia desviar o olhar de Carlisle.

Percebendo que Bella estava estática, Carlisle cerrou os olhos e levou o dedo indicador na frente dos lábios, e com a outra mão dentro de sua calça, pediu com um sorriso malicioso que ela ficasse quieta, e antes que ela fizesse alguma coisa, pediu que ela continuasse silenciosamente.

Bella se soltou novamente na cama, gemendo alto. Carlisle concordou com a cabeça e continuou a se acariciar enquanto via Jacob deixá-la descontrolada. O corpo de Jacob serpenteou por cima dela, voltando a beijar seus lábios e impedir que Bella visse Carlisle.

Após alguns minutos sentindo seu próprio gosto em sua língua, Bella empurrou o peito de Jacob, fazendo-o ficar de joelho na cama. Saindo de baixo dele, e se ajoelhando em sua frente, Bella o empurrou, deitando-o na cama novamente.

Umedeceu os lábios ao poder ver novamente o desejo estampado no rosto de Carlisle a sua frente, e o olhava fixamente enquanto segurava o membro pulsante de Jacob em sua mão.

Abaixando seu corpo lentamente, o encostou a glande vermelha em seus lábios olhando especialmente para Carlisle que se obrigou a manter os olhos abertos, apesar de sentir seu corpo inteiro estremecer.

Jacob gemeu e forçou a entrada de seu membro na boca de Bella, chamando sua atenção novamente para ele, que tinha a boca entreaberta por conta da língua quente e molhada dela. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para ele, abocanhando o membro que latejava em suas mãos de uma vez só.

Jacob gemeu, jogando a cabeça novamente no coxão e fechando os olhos. Bella voltou o olhar para Carlisle, que acariciava a ereção novamente por cima da calça, totalmente desejoso.

Bella lambia toda a extensão de Jacob enquanto tocava seu sexo com a outra mão. Ela sentia seu corpo arrepiar com o olhar que Carlisle dirigia a ela, e por um momento, fez o mesmo.

Carlisle abriu o botão de sua calça, facilitando o acesso a seu membro extremamente duro, que já incomodava dentro de sua cueca. Acariciou toda a extensão que latejava, olhando fixamente para os movimentos da boca dela no membro de Jacob, imaginando-a ali, em sua frente, chupando-o.

-Pra cima dele! – movimentou os lábios lentamente para que ela entendesse. – Agora!

O gemido de Bella fez Jacob empurrar mais fundo dentro de sua boca, apertando os olhos e urrando alto. Ela o tirou da boca, contornando a glande molhada e se afastando, ouvindo o protesto de Jacob.

-Calma! – ela sorriu ao ver que ele ia começar a reclamar. – Vamos fazer algo melhor. – ela continuou, colocando-o entre suas pernas.

Jacob sorriu, e a segurando-o pelo quadril, penetrou-a lentamente. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, e massageando seus seios começou a se movimentar. A velocidade estava perfeita para ela, estimulando todos seus pontos nervosos exatamente no momento certo.

Ela gemeu mais alto ao ver o membro duro de Carlisle para fora da calça. Os movimentos das mãos em volta da base eram rápidos e firmes. A mão grande que passava sobre o peito e abdômen por baixo da blusa lhe causavam arrepios por lembrar-se de quando teve as em seu corpo.

Bella rebolava incansavelmente enquanto sentia os tremores correrem por seu corpo. Jacob já ofegava e aumentava os movimentos. Ela sentia que seu orgasmo estava muito perto para se segurar, e dando uma ultima olhada para Carlisle, que se masturbava com aquela cena toda, jogou a cabeça para trás deixando os espasmos controlar seu corpo.

O prazer fora tanto, que mal sentiu Jacob estremecer em baixo dela e gozar logo em seguida. Com a respiração falhada, voltou os olhos para o corredor e se surpreendeu pelo mesmo estar vazio naquele momento. Suspirou exausta, se soltando no peito de Jacob que resfolegava, tentando retomar sua respiração.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – Chuva**

O dia na faculdade tinha passado rápido e sem muitas inconveniências para Bella. Ela agradecia, já que não tivera que encarar Carlisle. A terça feira estava em seu final de tarde, e Bella ainda não sabia se tinha cara para encontrar seu voyeur, pelo menos não naquela semana. E seu corpo se arrepiava só de imaginar esse encontro.

Ela gemeu ao sentir sua camiseta fina gelar com o vento que soprava no campus da faculdade.

-Cadê o sol que tava bem aqui mais cedo? – perguntou para Alice, que saia ao seu lado. – Cadê, cadê? – perguntou abraçando o corpo. – Logo hoje que meu carro esta no conserto!

-Quer uma carona? – Alice ofereceu, dando a mão para Jasper que saia ao seu lado.

Bella analisou o casal, e por um segundo quase aceitou, se não fosse pelo cartaz escrito na cara dos dois que eles iriam aprontar depois dali.

-Não, muito obrigada! – Bella sorriu. – Prefiro fazer uma caminhada hoje. Vim até de tênis! Estava preparada. – brincou.

-Ta bom então! – Alice não insistiu. – Até amanha.

-Até.

Bella riu enquanto se dirigia para a calçada, rumo a sua casa. Por um instante parou, olhando para o céu que estava cinza.

-Por favor! Por favor! – pediu. – Você já me tirou aquele sol maravilhoso que brilhava quando eu acordei, não faça chover nesse exato momento.

Como resposta, Bella recebeu um trovão que cortou o céu a sua frente.

-Maravilha! – exclamou alto, erguendo os braços e apertando o passo. – Maravilha. – repetiu.

Ela não conseguiu chegar nem na esquina da faculdade, e a chuva começou a pingar em seu ombro, umedecendo seu cabelo volumoso.

Bella bufou alto à medida que sentia a chuva aumentar em seu corpo. Ela já percebia que sua camiseta branca estava transparente e grudada ao seu corpo. O cabelo ficando cada vez ensopado.

-Putaquepar... – interrompeu o que ia dizer, quando de canto de olho, viu um carro preto diminuindo a velocidade e se aproximando da calçada. – Era só o que me faltava. – concluiu acelerando o passo.

Os dedos batiam ansiosos no volante, enquanto o pé era suave no acelerador. O motor da Mercedes negra de Carlisle ronronava feito uma pantera por conta da baixa velocidade. Mas ele não se importava.

Os olhos fixos no corpo ensopado de Bella era tentador de mais e ele já se sentia _apertado _dentro de sua cueca. Seu carro agora estava próximo da calçada e do corpo que andava apressado, aumentando os movimentos dos quadris com as passadas.

Carlisle tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e antes que pudesse se impedir, abaixou o vidro do lado do passageiro e ficou lado a lado com Bella.

-Você vai ficar resfriada. – alertou, olhando para sua direção sorrindo. – Entre. – ofereceu.

Bella sentiu seu rosto arder. O encontro que ela adiara tanto tempo, agora acontecia em um momento que era tentador demais aceitar. Mas ela se quer virou o olhar para Carlisle. Continuou andando.

-Vamos lá Bella. – Carlisle pediu. – Você ficará doente. – brincou. – Eu não quero que você falte mais as minhas aulas.

Bella riu do sarcasmo na voz de Carlisle e continuou andando. O orgulho lhe estufava o peito, apesar de estar parecendo um cachorro molhado.

-Não conhecia esse seu lado orgulho, Isabella. – Provocou. – Não quer mesmo uma carona?

Bella parou por um momento e se virou para Carlisle que parara o carro no mesmo instante. Os braços continuavam cruzados no peito, tentando esconder a transparência, mas o olhar de Carlisle parecia a despir ali mesmo.

Ela o olhou provocativa e por um momento, pensou em aceitar. Porem maneou a cabeça e continuou a caminhar debaixo da chuva gelada.

-Certo... – Carlisle falou baixo, se divertindo. – Entre Bella! – sua voz assumindo um tom autoritário.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não diminuiu o passo. Percebeu o tom de voz de Carlisle, mas queria ter certeza que aquilo fora uma ordem.

-Isabella! – ele rosnou baixo. – Entra. no. carro. agora! – ele estava serio dessa vez.

Bella não agüentou e riu sonoramente. Até agora, nenhuma palavra tinha saído de seus lábios. E ela queria continuar assim.

-Isabella! – ele chamou sua atenção.

Ela olhou por cima dos ombros, e novamente virou a cabeça para frente.

-Deixe de bobagem! – a paciência e ansiedade já o alteravam. – A chuva esta aumentando! Entra no carro! – mandou outra vez.

Isabella estava com seu ego já bastante massageado. Porem ela ainda não estava satisfeita. Não entendia a necessidade que seu corpo tinha de obedecer imediatamente a ordem, mas ela queria continuar firme embaixo da chuva. Ela precisava disso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-O que é? – Carlisle perguntou por fim. – O garoto te comeu melhor que eu. É isso, Isabella? – questionou finalmente. – Por isso você não quer aceitar a porra da carona?

Bella congelou no lugar assim que as palavras tocaram seu ouvido. Seu corpo girou na direção de Carlisle lentamente, que já tinha descido do carro e estava em suas costas, esperando uma resposta.

-Como é que é? – não impediu que a pergunta tão clichê saísse de seus lábios. – O que você disse?

-Você ouviu o que eu disse Isabella! – Carlisle cruzou os braços. – Ele te comeu melhor do que eu?

O rosto de Bella começou a ficar vermelho e sua respiração ofegante. A raiva corria por seu corpo, porem ela não conseguia se mover. E também não tinha coragem de lhe dar um tapa bem dado na face. Mas quando a pergunta foi repetida, outra vez, ela avançou na direção de Carlisle.

O tapa não foi dado. E muito menos ela conseguiu manter a raiva até se aproximar de Carlisle.

Ele se sentia vitorioso com Bella prensada contra seu carro, beijando-o loucamente.O corpo molhado e gelado era exatamente o que ele desejava para amenizar a temperatura de sua pele.

Por um momento, interrompeu o beijo e olhou para Bella que arfava ainda furiosa.

-Entra no carro! – sua voz agora era realmente autoritária, e ela não ousou desobedecer.

Carlisle entrou no carro rapidamente, e Bella logo em seguida. Os olhos eram fixos na camiseta transparente de Bella enquanto o carro acelerava sem destino certo pelas ruas.

-Tira a blusa. – mandou novamente.

-Ãh? – Bella indagou.

Carlisle bufou, batendo a mão no volante nervoso.

-To falando grego, Bella? – perguntou virando-se pra ela. – Tira a porra da blusa!

Bella então obedeceu. Carlisle parecia um pouco alterado. E ela estava sentindo um pouco de medo.

-Isso! - assentiu depois que a viu só de top. – Até te deixaria assim... – começou. – Mas vista isso aqui, para não ficar doente. – entregou-a uma camisa que tinha no banco de trás.

-Obrigada. – pegou o tecido fino nas mãos, e tirou o top que estava molhado, atraindo toda a atenção de Carlisle. – Olha para rua! – brincou, rindo.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso! – Carlisle garantiu, virando o carro em uma rua sem saída, quase deserta. – Agora você não precisa por mais nada, porque eu vou tirar o que falta. – Carlisle indicou o banco de trás para Bella, que acatou imediatamente.

O corpo, após passar para o banco de trás, deslizou pelo couro, fitando-o pelo retrovisor. Carlisle por pouco não bateu na bunda de Bella que fez questão de provocá-lo na passagem. Em instantes, o carro já estava devidamente trancado e estacionado, e Carlisle repetindo o movimento de passar pelos bancos e ir para trás.

Logo os dois já estavam colados, com as bocas ávidas em movimentos constantes, enquanto os seios de Bella roçava no peito coberto de Carlisle.

-Tira isso logo! – reclamou, puxando a camisa de Carlisle, que sorrindo desabotoou rapidamente.

- E então... – a calça já estava sendo puxada pelas coxas de Bella. – Não irá me dizer?

-O que? – Bella perguntou confusa enquanto sentia a ereção pulsante de Carlisle esfregando sua calcinha.

-Não se faça de boba! – agora ele já se desfazia de sua própria calça, com pressa, levando a cueca junto.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. – a respiração de Bella já estava ficando falhada ao sentir o membro roçando entre suas coxas.

Carlisle não deu tempo para mais qualquer palavra. Puxou a calcinha de lado, penetrando o sexo rosado de Bella com o dedo rapidamente, só para sentir o liquido lubrificar seus dedos, para em seguida, deslizar-se para dentro, sem delicadezas ou boas maneiras.

-Eu. – ele começou, sentindo as paredes quentes e úmidas de Bella lhe acolherem. – Quero saber... – as estocadas lhe fazendo prender o ar na garganta. – Se eu te fodo... – a voz grave no ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer. – Melhor que aquele garoto!

Bella não conseguia pensar em mais nada alem dos arrepios que lhe subiam pela coluna, ou dos espasmos que contraia todos os seus músculos com as estocadas certeiras de Carlisle. Ela apenas gemia em resposta, pois as palavras que saiam serias da boca dele, não fazia sentido algum para ela.

-Me responde! – mandou outra vez, estocando fundo.

Bella não disse nada, apenas acompanhava os movimentos do corpo dele, sentindo-se sufocada do calor infernal que fazia no carro. Suas costas suadas grudavam no couro do banco.

Carlisle saiu de dentro dela antes que Bella pudesse pensar em alguma resposta. O rosto completamente vermelho e suado era confuso enquanto o via se masturbar olhando-a toda aberta para ele.

-O que é isso? – perguntou, recuperando o fôlego e se apoiando nos cotovelos para encará-lo. – Por que você parou?

Carlisle continuava a se masturbar, mas era um movimento vagaroso, só para se manter duro para Bella. Seu olhar corria pelo corpo suado a sua frente, e nem ele entendia porque tinha parado de se movimentar dentro do corpo quente, úmido e _apertado_

Sua língua correu por seu lábios sem que ele pudesse perceber, e seu olhar foi chamativo para seu membro úmido, o pedido silencioso já tinha sido feito e Bella sorriu, ficando de joelhos e se abaixando até tocá-lo com sua boca, sentindo seu próprio gosto ali.

Carlisle jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a língua macia de Bella circular sua glande. Os dentes foram rápidos em capturar o lábio inferior enquanto as mãos seguravam os cabelos molhados, controlando o ritmo. Ele gemia baixinho ao sentir Bella sugando seu membro deliciosamente. As vezes em que se masturbou após vê-la chupando Jacob não faziam justiça a sua boca maravilhosa.

-Assim Bella! – gemeu quando ela começou a acariciar suas bolas com delicadeza. – Assim mesmo.

Bella sorriu satisfeita, sentindo o membro de Carlisle pulsar em sua boca. Sua língua corria por toda a extensão, contornando cada veia que se destacava na pele.

Os gemidos de Carlisle pelo carro eram cada vez mais altos, e ele já se movimentava descontroladamente na boca de Bella, segurando-a pelo cabelo, e deslizando sua mão pelas costas.

-Muito bom Bella! – ele gemia, sentindo seus músculos se contorcer. – Eu vou gozar logo, logo na sua boquinha! – a voz cheia de tesão fez Bella gemer com Carlisle em sua boca, que afundou mais ainda dentro de sua boca. – Faz isso de novo! – mandou. – Faça!

Bella gemeu novamente pelo simples tom da voz de Carlisle. E aquilo foi o suficiente para o corpo dele tremer e ele gozar na boca de Bella, que continuou a chupar a glande vermelha fazendo-o gemer mais alto ainda.

Ele puxou os cabelos de Bella até que ela tivesse em sua altura. Bella limpava os lábios que ainda escorriam um pouco do gozo de Carlisle com os dedos.

Carlisle se aproximou do ouvido de Bella e ainda com a voz alterada pelo orgasmo, sussurrou mordendo o lóbulo dela.

-Vai engolir tudo, vai? – o nariz roçando atrás da orelha de Bella foi o suficiente para fazê-la engolir, automaticamente. – Boa garota!

O membro de Carlisle continuava duro enquanto ele brincava com a entrada molhada de Bella. Os dois dedos que ele usava para estimulá-la entrava até o talo, saindo logo em seguida fazendo Bella gemer.

Carlisle a fazia tremer o quadril em seu dedo, e isso o agradava muito. Bella se movimentava de acordo com o que lhe dava mais prazer enquanto ele apertava seus mamilos de leve.

-Gosta assim? – perguntou, colocando mais um dedo.

-Sim. – a voz de Bella saiu cortada pelos gemidos e a respiração ofegante. – Eu quero logo você, Carlisle!

Carlisle deitou no banco, apenas esperando que ela se acomodasse em seu colo e começasse a cavalgar.

-Bem fundo! – Bella gemeu sentando até seu clitóris tocar a pélvis de Carlisle, rebolando logo em seguida.

-Isso Bella! – Carlisle estocou fundo. – Rebola!

Bella gemia enquanto pulava no colo de Carlisle, o sentindo pulsar dentro dela. Os seios, massageados constantemente pelas mãos largas agora experimentavam a textura da língua molhada dele e a fúria dos dentes ávidos.

-Gosta que morda assim? – perguntou com um mamilo entre seus dentes.

Bella gemia enquanto movimentava seu quadril rápido no membro de Carlisle, esfregando seu clitóris na pele quente. Bella apertou suas paredes sentindo o orgasmo se aproximar.

-Não para! – pediu enquanto se endireitava para senti-lo mais fundo. – Não para agora!

-Com você gemendo assim... – Carlisle começou, apertando o quadril contra o seu que se movia rápido. – Eu não paro tão cedo.

Bella continuava a se movimentar rápido enquanto o suor escorria por seu corpo. Ela não conseguia controlar os espasmos de seu corpo e quando sentiu um arrepio lhe correr desde a coluna até seu couro cabeludo, sabia que seu ápice estava MUITO próximo.

Seu quadril começou a diminuir a velocidade, fazendo movimentos mais lentos e alcançando cada ponto nervoso com a glande rígida dentro de si.

-Assim. – a voz de Carlisle era carregada de testosterona e o cheiro que tinha no carro não era muito diferente do mais puro sexo.

Aquilo ainda o entorpeceria muito a cada partida que a Mercedes desse.

Carlisle voltou a se concentrar no corpo deliciosamente delineado que rebolava em seu pau e o apertava.

Bella gemeu jogando seu corpo para trás, apertando suas pernas e balançando seu corpo com os espasmos que quase lhe deixaram inconsciente. Ela ainda rebolava sentindo choques prazerosos lhe contrair todos os músculos.

-Já Bella? – Carlisle provocou. – Vai me deixar na mão assim?

Antes que Bella recuperasse o fôlego para responder, Carlisle sentou no banco, trazendo Bella em seu colo e continuando a se movimentar dentro dela. Seus dedos foram rápidos para seu clitóris, não permitindo que ela parasse de se contorcer. Bella gemia alto, agarrando os ombros de Carlisle e rebolando sem controle algum nos dedos longos dele.

-Rebola mais! – Carlisle mandou mordendo o seio que balançava sem sua cara.

Bella mal escutava o que ele dizia. Seu corpo relaxava aos poucos e ela estava um pouco zonza. Carlisle também sentia seu orgasmo se aproximar, e com mais algumas estocadas fundas, gozou dentro de Bella sentindo seu corpo se contorcer sob o dela.

Os dois estavam exaustos. O suor escorria pelas costas e peito e a respiração demorou a voltar ao normal. O calor era insuportável dentro do automóvel que presenciou a cena de sexo. E eles tiveram que abrir um pouco a janela, mas a chuva já tinha passado.

Recuperados e já vestidos, Carlisle dirigiu até a casa de Bella, que agradeceu a carona. Ele nada respondeu, apenas sorriu em sua direção e esperou que ela entrasse em casa.

Os pneus cantaram e o carro preto sumiu pela rua, deixando Bella ainda um pouco tremula na janela.

A literatura nunca fora tão intensa para Isabella Swan como aquelas duas semanas de faculdade.


End file.
